


The Sacred Twenty-Eight

by Baby_Augurey, Ravenclaw_Scientist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, Fanart, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), The Quibbler, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Witch Weekly, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Augurey/pseuds/Baby_Augurey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: If the truth has been forbidden, we're going to have to break some rules.Amelia Parkinson seemed like a typical Ravenclaw but ever since Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy have gotten family friend Theodore Nott arrested, the press have all over the idea of a secret pure-blood society known as The Sacred Twenty-Eight. With tension building once again within the Wizarding community and strange messages appearing all over Hogwarts, an unlikely group of inter-house Hogwarts students must act to protect their families, save Theodore Nott from life in Azkaban and find out if Delphini really is a Riddle. After all, they all have their NEWTs to pass in peace.A mixture of news articles and narrative, lots of gay teenagers, Ravenclaw feelings and underage drinking.Thank you so much to my beta spacegandalf for making this legible when I'd forgotten to break up my sentences!
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Original Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. The Quibbler

**Author's Note:**

> This is my baby. It has been in my head for years and is finally ready to be shared! Feedback is always welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter of this fic has a curated playlist because I write to music. I'd recommend you play the song and read the chapter then sit back and finish the song. 
> 
> Chapter song: Read or Not, Fugees https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bA1PAkKD3Q4 https://open.spotify.com/track/4LOoPg7TavHtNmCTOfd9XQ?si=qir4N50QTieTNgRoPh_8wA

_ The Quibbler edition 4073, April 2021, page 12 _

Who are the Sacred Twenty-Eight? 

In the previous edition of The Quibbler, we mentioned the group of families named as  _ The Sacred Twenty-Eight _ and received a significant amount of letters, particularly from younger readers, asking to explain this group in more detail. 

The Sacred-Twenty Eight are a group of twenty-eight families featured in the _ Pure Blood Directory  _ (1930), which were considered “truly pure-blooded” by the 1930s. Although the authorship of the list is anonymous, it is widely accepted to be written by Cantankerus Nott, ancestor of Theodore Nott. The aim of the Directory was to help pure-blooded families maintain some purity in their bloodlines. 

The original twenty-eight families treated their inclusion with attitudes ranging from disdain to pride. The Longbottom, Macmillan and Weasley families have never agreed with their association with the group. There is likely to be some bias to those included by the author as they chose to exclude the Potter family, likely due to open pro-muggle beliefs. Furthermore, the Olivanders were included despite a muggle-born witch being married into the family by the time of the Directory’s publication. 

Although many of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families have been associated with pure-blood extremism and had ties with Voldemort during the Second Great Wizarding war, this is not the case for all the families. A number of families who were included in the list, originally showing pride, are generally no longer associated with the Sacred Twenty-Eight such as the Houses of Malfoy and Greengrass. 

The current interest in the group arises from the recent arrest of Theodore Nott for making and selling illegal artefacts. He reports that an elite subgroup of Sacred Twenty-Eight families still meet regularly. It is not known what the main purpose of these meetings are or how members are initiated but Nott claims that the group meets in solidarity and for no other purposes. There is no comprehensive list of the families likely to be a part of this group but those with previous extremist records and living descendents with unknown reformation statuses, therefore likely to be included are the Houses of: 

Avery, Bulstrode, Carrow, Flint, Nott, Parkinson, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shafiq, Travers and Yaxley.

Although this is a large list, with over a hundred witches and wizards in these families, it is unwise to use this new information to discriminate against any members of these Houses. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter was approached for comment and said, “We have no reason to suspect any members of these families are dangerous and they are free to meet if they wish. We have investigated and found no link with the attack on Hogwarts this past year.” 

We should not use this information to be fearful of any of these family members; however, as journalists we feel it is in the public interest to share what we know so far. Draco Malfoy, a known reformed former Death Eater, gave this statement: “I have never heard of nor am I a member of any elite group of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and neither was my late wife, Astoria Greengrass.”

To reiterate: There is no reason to think any members of this group are dangerous at this time. We will keep you updated on any developments.


	2. 1: Sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we know now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the foreseeable future, I'll be posting my chapters in 2 parts because I honestly don't think anyone wants 5,000 word chapters in their lives.
> 
> Chapter music: Summerboy, Lady Gaga https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHTCCrGCeIY https://open.spotify.com/track/17xFcSuciJ9O10WqDERQep?si=mLuWJ4rHQFqsR3ek4vikPw

Seventeen-year-old Amelia Parkinson had been so ready to go home for the summer. It had been a strange year at Hogwarts and her NEWT subjects had been straining. There was heavy expectation on her after her exceptional OWL results and she’d had enough of McGonagall asking how she was doing on a daily basis. Ravenclaw tower used to be a sanctuary but since Bella had the audacity to start dating that Gryffindor boy Max, James Potter and his gang had become accustomed to tailgating into the common room with them. If they were loud Amelia knew she could just ban them as a prefect, but they just used the space to study and ask questions and what sort of Ravenclaw would she be to ban that behaviour? 

To top it off, Albus and Scorpius had made the prefects into therapists for the younger students since their escapade with the time turner. Everybody was now terrified of being killed by an evil witch next time they turned a corner. The evil witch whose trial hadn’t even started by July, nine months after she had been captured, despite having killed a boy. It had been an emotionally exhausting few months for her and the Ravenclaw team and she had hoped that the break would cool things off a bit. She did not envy the Slytherin prefects, having had fifth year Ruby Yaxley sobbing on her shoulder more than once after holding it together for the fourth years dealing with their classmate’s death. The absolute mess of it all was getting to everyone and two months apart could only be a good thing. 

It hadn’t been easy for her and some of her childhood friends either. The discovery that Theodore Nott had been making powerful magical artifacts for keen buyers had caused a coup amongst even the most well-connected pure-blood families. Every time somebody from an old family got in trouble for something, there was a quiet Ministry investigation into all their families. None of it was even whispered about in the press. As far as Amelia was concerned, it would take one little discovery from the past to get an old wizarding family into a lot of trouble. It was unfair and she understood why they did it a lot more than her mother but it still made her mad and stressed for them all. It was heartbreaking to see Theodore in Azkaban for something he had done years ago and she was sure that he hadn’t made anything to harm magical blood. There was seemingly no room for proportional crime and punishment for pure-bloods, despite the reforms. 

Usually, Amelia wasn’t so keen to be going home for the summer; the proximity to the Sacred Twenty-Eight meetings wasn’t good for her anxiety, which NEWT study was already making worse. She tended to get wound up in the old philosophies, mad at the injustice of it all now. She didn’t believe everything that was said at the meetings and constantly pushed to make sure she didn’t  _ ever _ take those beliefs too far and end up harming people. They all just wanted to be safe and she knew that there was safety for her in the Sacred Twenty-Eight. 

Plus, summer meant that she tended to spend significant time attempting to avoid her mother's new boy toy so it wasn’t the most relaxing. She liked to keep to herself, enjoying the proximity to muggle London and becoming invisible on long walks before heading back to the house and avoiding her mother for extended periods. The location of their North London townhouse was lovely and as an only child, she was given a lot of independence that she didn’t get at school. Her mother mainly left her to wander in and out of the house as she wished, only ensuring she was around for official functions. 

To Amelia's surprise, the minute she emerged from the fireplace with her trunk from Hogwarts, Pansy had been suffocatingly friendly. It wasn’t as if her mother was ever unpleasant to her, but they were very different people and Amelia’s Ravenclaw sorting and striving for knowledge made their relationship loving but confused. Pansy was taking a remarkable interest in Amelia's school work and the going ons at school. In hindsight, she should have suspected this as her mother was a stickler for gossip and nobody had been closer to the Voldemort situation than Hogwarts students. She supposed that it was a good thing that she was able to dispel any misconceptions about what actually happened, so she answered her questions as honestly as possible. 

“Honey, what do you actually know about this witch?” Pansy asked, stabbing her penne with a fork, a few weeks into the break. 

Amelia sighed. “I’ve told you everything. Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy teamed up with her and stole Theodore’s time turner, which I’m surprised you didn’t know about considering how often you hung out with him. It was apparently a very powerful piece of equipment. They ended up bringing her into school. She claims to be Voldermort’s-”

“Don’t say his name, Millie!” Pansy warned, raising her eyebrows. 

“Seriously, Mum? We’re really doing this now?” Amelia scoffed. She put down her fork and pulled her flowy, black curls into a bun with her wand, buying time and trying to cut the tension.

“His daughter may have walked among us. I’d be careful and show some respect,” said Pansy, with a more lighthearted tone than Amelia thought was appropriate. 

Amelia rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure it's been dealt with forcefully by the Ministry. It would take an army to get her out of Azkaban and I’m pretty sure the Sacred Twenty-Eight could have a good go at that but I know that most people don’t actually want it. All you talk about are Ministry failings and biscuit recipes.”

“What are you insinuating?”

Amelia raised her hands. “Nothing. But she doesn’t exactly have a keen army, does she?”

Pansy huffed in agreement. “Still, careful with the name.” 

“That’s very caring of you. But fine, You-Know-Who’s daughter, You-Know-Her, killed a boy in Slytherin because he got in the way and Albus and Scorpius have looked pretty scarred all year from it. I think they’re coming around now, I’ve seen a lot of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter around the place.” Amelia explained. “The details haven’t exactly been thrown around the school, even for prefects. Other than of course to look out for the younger ones and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. There’s been nothing in the rumour mill because those two don’t exactly have lots of friends, although I have seen them spending a little time with those Hufflepuffs that are trying to steal my prime study spot in the library.”

“Millie I don’t really care about Potter and Malfoy’s wellbeing.” Pansy spat. “I just want to know everything you know.”

“Seriously? Get over it Mum, you could have anyone.” Amelia teased. 

“I am not hung up on Draco Malfoy. This face has still got it,” Pansy sighed. “Is that honestly all you know?” 

“What information are you looking for? James has told me a few rumours but you can’t be passing things around that might not be true,” asked Amelia.

“Who’s James? Is he nice?” Pansy smiled.

“Harry Potter’s eldest son,” replied Amelia.

“Stay away from him. I can deal with the Ravenclaw friends but do not be making alliances with the Potters. We have a reputation to uphold.” Pansy was suddenly stern. 

“It may have crossed your mind but I’m a half-blood, mum. My relations with half-blood families shouldn’t concern you.” Amelia replied, also sternly.

“Your surname is Parkinson and your father is irrelevant in that. You are Sacred. That means something, Millie.” Pansy’s tone softened. 

“To us, yes, but does it really?” 

“Yes. It gives us meaning in our world. It means you’re special. We are not allied with the Potters, even now, however modern you think the world has become,” Pansy continued. 

“James is the best friend of my best friend's boyfriend. That’s why I’ve had the strange experience of being around him a bit. He’s a quidditch jock and as Gryffindor as they come, I have no interest in anything other than passing the time with him occasionally to keep Bella happy. He’s a nice enough bloke and smart enough to hold a conversation with. It’s mainly pleasantries and debating.” Amelia paused. “Satisfied?”

“Yes. That will do and it will stay like that. Back to this Delphini, we really need to figure her out but we can’t get through to her. It wouldn’t exactly be sensible to ask the Ministry for a visit. Have you heard any spells? Names? Any other whispers?” Pansy asked.

“Why?” Amelia's eyes narrowed. 

“I was in your position at the start of the Second Great Wizarding War - at school. I know the signs that something is really bad.” Pansy smiled. 

Amelia paused, her mum seemed sincere and she knew that her heart was in heer best interests. “I heard the name Rowle thrown about. I heard that she may have been brought up around them. I don’t have any more idea of context.” 

“Rowle? Interesting. Thorfinn is still in Azkaban but Regina comes to meetings occasionally and has kids a few years older than you.” Pansy mused.

“I know, mum. Violet had nothing to do with it and her and her family are apparently quite confused. I owled her as soon as I heard her name,” said Amelia, finishing off her meal. “I am a Sacred Twenty-Eight. I pry too. If I’d heard anything potentially harmful I would’ve let you know.”

“I imagine they still have little to do with her uncle and grandfather?” Pansy enquired. “I must ensure Regina comes along to a meeting soon.”

Amelia shrugged. “I was just checking in on her as an old friend. I’m hardly going to mention known Death Eaters over an owl. I think you’re paranoid in thinking certain owls get intercepted, but better safe than sorry.”

“That’s very sensible, thank you.” Pansy stacked up their plates and began tidying. “Remember we’ll have some guests tonight, please make an effort to get out of those muggle clothes and say hello.” 

“Fine,” Amelia grumbled.

The questioning had mostly ended after that and Amelia believed that her mother had been genuinely concerned. It wasn’t a surprise that she had been asked to socialise with more fully-fledged Sacred Twenty-Eight members over the course of the summer as she was of age now. She expected to be drawn up as a member over the next school year and had to show some sort of loyalty before that. 

Theodore Nott’s arrest was a hot topic; Blaise Zabini had become quite close to Nott over the years and it had thrown them all as they didn't think there was real danger around and even thought that things may be changing. Apparently things had not. Most of the members had been raided by the Ministry over the past few weeks, the Investigation Team apparently looking for signs of intent to harm. As far as Amelia had heard, the Ministry hadn’t found anything significant. It seemed as if they were clutching at straws and they wouldn’t be able to put a compelling prosecution forward without a negative character profile for Nott. The Sacred Twenty-Eight were not about to let that happen. 


	3. Witch Weekly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts wonder or baby Death Eater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Genetics, Meghan Trainor 

_Witch Weekly, Edition 5783, August 23rd 2021, page 5_

Today we wonder if our young, beautiful Hogwarts students are being brainwashed by their parents. We have all been reading about the so-called Sacred Twenty-Eight society that the old pure-blood families are still a member of. Our insiders believe that the children of well known Death Eater families have been invited to, and are attending, meetings with their parents where pure-blood ideals are discussed. But who exactly are these people? 

Unfortunately, we’re looking at the people who are often our objects of affection, such as ex-Quidditch player Blaise Zabini. If you hear the names Zabini, Avery, Rosier or Parkinson, you may want to think twice about wishing a man yours or wishing to be one of those beautiful ladies. The next generation of these beauties may be incredibly dangerous and we urge all of our young readers to keep their eyes peeled for anything unusual. (As well as keeping your eyes peeled for those stunning features, of course). During the Second Wizarding War, it is well known that these families were involved in the torture of muggles and muggle-borns. 

A Hogwarts wonder or baby Death Eater? Pictured: Cecile Avery following her OWL results in July 2020. 

Now, there’s nothing wrong with wanting a go on one of those beautiful, chiseled Zabini men or wanting to wrap your legs around the perfect waist of a Rosier but recent reports have got us a little worried. Have our affections to these pure-blood men been misguided? Have they been using their perfect looks to build an army to disrupt the Peace Treaty? Only time will tell. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sasha for the amazing art!


	4. 2. Purity is Strength

“I can’t see how producing artefacts for others warrants arrest,” Amelia overheard her mother while walking into the house one breezy early-August afternoon. She had just finished a good book in Regent’s Park and had that heady feeling you get after turning the final page. 

She poked her head around the corner into the kitchen and saw Marcus Flint sat up on a counter like an oversized sixteen-year-old, leather jacket slung around his shoulders. His harsh features softened slightly as Amelia walked into the room, always having had a sweet spot for her. Marcus had helped pick up the pieces of Pansy’s life a few years after Hogwarts. The downfall of Voldemort hit the Parkinson’s hard as they had just started to build on their reputation and push into the inner circle. After the battle of Hogwarts, Amelia's grandparents went underground as quickly as possible to avoid Azkaban, only her grandfather being successful. Pansy had been left to build her own life with only a very angry father for guidance but without money being an issue, she lived off old gold and partied hard. 

By age 23 Pansy found herself with no safe place to live and heavily pregnant. Her then best friend Daphne Greengrass was in no position to offer any help, having lost her mother in the Battle of Hogwarts and pulled away from Pansy towards the promise of a proper family after her sister's marriage to Draco Malfoy. Marcus and his wife Felicitas (née Burke), several years his senior, were able to be the friends she needed to build a life and a reputation with the old pure-blood families. By the time Amelia entered Hogwarts, nothing was going to push Pansy out of the inner circle of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, which had gained some traction as a social club, allowing the old families to rapidly increase their numbers in a relatively short time. 

“Hello Marcus. I didn’t expect you to be around today,” said Amelia, unbuckling her sandals. She had criss-cross tan lines along her ankles over her already tanned skin.

“Marcus has just come to deliver some news of Theodore's trial dates.” Explained Pansy, allowing Amelia to give her a kiss on the cheek as she walked over to shake Marcus’s hand. Physical affection was not encouraged in the oldest families except between immediate family members and married couples; a handshake had become customary as a sign of peace. 

“They’re finally starting his trial? Any idea what the hold-up was?” Amelia asked Marcus. 

“No idea myself, maybe you should ask your new Potter friend.” Marcus smirked, saying Potter through gritted teeth, hatred clear in his tone. 

“Wow, has my social life been the topic of discussion all week, Mum?” Amelia mused. “I don’t think James talks to his dad about anything other than Quidditch, so I wouldn’t know.” 

“Surely he should talk to his mother about Quidditch,” Pansy interrupted. 

Marcus rolled his eyes. “The woman has so much press influence, it’s a travesty.” 

Pansy nodded. “It is rather unfair that after all these years, all the press is Potter this, Potter that and we can never get a look in.” 

“Untrue. As long as somebody is doing something illegal, it will be all over the front pages,” Marcus reminded. “Maybe you should befriend this Potter boy. It could do our reputation some good.”

“You don’t care about your reputation, you just don’t want our friend to get convicted for making illegal artefacts,” accused Amelia. 

“That relies entirely on our reputation, Millie,” said Pansy. 

Amelia hummed. “I don’t want Theodore to be permanently sentenced. I know that would be crap for our family. But I can’t do anything about it, I’m not a lawmaker. He chose to do what he did and it hurt a lot of innocent people.”

Pansy shrugged. “Collateral, Millie.”

“That’s disgusting, mother.”

“Amelia, the information I have is that Theodore’s trial will be held over the next few weeks. The case against him will be largely physical evidence and we will all be testifying that he didn’t plan to cause any harm with the items. Which he didn’t. He would never want to spill magical blood.” Marcus attempted to bring the conversation back around. “This Delphini was messy and thoughtless.” 

“I wish she had come to the Sacred. Now we can never really know who she is,” Pansy sighed. 

Amelia finally nodded in agreement. “It would be fascinating.”

“Exactly.” Marcus held onto that argument. “For knowledge’s sake, our reputation is so important right now and this James boy might have been planted into your life just at the right time.”

“I’m not going to use anyone for your nobility, Marcus.” She paused. “But I will bear it in mind for Theodore.”

“Good. This is going to be a long trial and I imagine they won’t even get to Delphini until after this is done. We have time to build a good reputation and give him the best chance. That mudblood minister has done some good for the justice system.” Marcus spat. 

“Sorry, I know you dislike that word, Millie.” Pansy turned to give Marcus a look, warning him to stop while he was ahead. 

“Don’t be so sensitive, Amelia, I don’t mean you or your nice Ravenclaw friend. You know, that Bella,” Marcus tried. 

“That isn’t the point and you know it. But thank you for trying.” Amelia had had enough and wanted to be able to politely leave the room. “Talking of Bella, I have some muggle chocolate to owl her, is Pop available mum?” 

Pansy nodded and waved her off. 

“You still let your daughter buy from muggles?” Marcus asked. 

“I pick my battles, Marcus.”

The summer took a distinctive, British turn and formed a painfully warm heat-wave just as the students were meant to go back to school. It had become customary for Pansy to run a Sacred Twenty-Eight meeting on the Friday before the Hogwarts Express left. The meeting started years before Amelia started Hogwarts as a way of ensuring the younger students knew who they could go to if they had any problems at Hogwarts. Their parents knew that they were to be attached to significant stigma due to their family and wanted to keep them close. It had become a reminder of who their real friends should be. As the Sacred Twenty-Eight had purposefully increased their numbers so fruitfully, the meeting was one of the biggest of the year. The youngest generation had become an inter-house community but still tight-knit at Hogwarts. 

Pansy thrived in event planning and wanted to make sure her only child's last send-off to Hogwarts was enjoyable and productive. She had learnt a lot from the Notts about the importance of treating the Sacred Twenty-Eight as a family and using it for protection from a world that didn’t agree with their beliefs. It was vital that this was passed onto this generation of children who were no longer all Slytherins at Hogwarts. The Sacred family suspected that Potter was to play in an alternating of The Sorting Hat’s values, in turn keeping them all further apart. 

As darkness fell, the witches and wizards descended into the North West London townhouse. As tradition dictates, each member was greeted with a handshake and went to sit at the large table, ready to feast. Amelia immediately chose her space near Morgan Flint and Cecile Avery, her fellow Sacred Eight seventh year girls. Gintas Yaxley would also be in his final year at Hogwarts this year and sat nearby, providing final year solidarity but giving sufficient space so the girls couldn’t hear the inevitable sexist discussions he wanted to have with Alexander Rosier and Kaysan Zabini. 

There were a total of twenty-two current Sacred Twenty-Eight members at Hogwarts and they met once each half-term as a mark of solidarity, always in secret and under the guise of hanging out with their childhood friends. They generally just complained at the lack of understanding from the other old wizarding families and discussed who was dating who and the most annoying teachers but it kept them close.

As the dinner plates were levitated onto the table and the group of over forty people began scooping food onto plates, conversation quickly turned to Theodore’s trial.

“I find it difficult to believe that he’s going to be sentenced to more than a few years,” said Cecile to Amelia. “Surely he has plenty of witnesses coming from the Sacred testifying that he wouldn’t have ever meant it.” 

“I agree and generally trust the Wizengamot at the moment. It's a good mix of people,” Amelia agreed.

“When is your mum due to testify?” Cecile asked. She always had a smile to her lips and a comforting look on her snowy white skin, blond fringe tickling her eyelashes.

“The week after next. They keep changing it but it’s been setted for a few days. I expect her to get less time than she wants but she’s well prepared,” Amelia said. 

Kaysan piped up, leaning in towards the girls. His afro had grown over the summer and he’d shaved the sides off. Amelia thought he almost looked cool. “You’re crazy. He’s going down. My dad got an owl today saying that his testimony will no longer be needed. Potter and Malfoy better be ready for me on Sunday night. Bowker’s empty bed in my dorm and Theo in Azkaban? Not for your daddy issues.” 

“It isn’t their fault!” Cecline interrupted. “And you said it yourself, Bowker was basically a mudblood.”

“I think you’re totally right, Kay,” Morgan added, pixie cut fully fitting her style with navy overalls and Doc Martins. “But Bowker was still a wizard, Cecile.”

“I’m so mad about it. Theo was gonna teach me how to make all this cool stuff and he’s a nice dude. Now he’s gonna be locked away to go crazy like our grandparents,” Kaysan finished. “Dad, what did they tell you?” 

Blaise turned to face them. He hadn't aged a day in all the years Amelia could remember. “Don’t overreact Kay, although I suppose this is the place to do it. They said that due to time restraints and requirements for testimonials, I would no longer be able to testify. It’s outrageous, my record is clean. To top it off the owl was signed by Potter himself. Don’t punish the Slytherin Potter or the little Malfoy though, they were groomed. It isn’t fair and isn’t going to help Theo.”

The conversation rippled throughout the group quickly, some members shocked, others quickly realising that this would always be the way. 

“They’re making an example.” Marcus shrugged. “They want to make sure we all stay quiet. Forever. Even though they’re rigorously trying to trick us into dirtying our blood. We aren’t being violent, we’re just sticking to our own.”

“Preach, dad!” Morgan cheered. “Somebody at this table is gonna be my spouse but that doesn’t mean I’m about to avada some mudbloods. They’re not related activities.”

“Husband or wife, Morgan?” Gintas shouted.

“Shut it Yaxley, I swear I’ll stupify you.” Morgan threatened. 

“Alright, calm down children.” Blaise bellowed over the comotion. “Your anger shouldn’t be directed on each other. Gintas, that wasn’t nice.”

Gintas simply rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat, full to the brim with food but happy with the teasing. 

“I don’t think Morgan's spouse will be you Gintas, honey,” Cecile giggled. “I would be personally honored to be on Morgan's arm!”

Morgan looked bashful. “I’m just as mad as you about Theo, Gintas.”

“Merlin, I hate this.” Amelia looked like she’d been dealt a blow. 

Cecile slumped an arm around her, comforting and attempting to calm the room but clearly shocked at the atmosphere. 

“This is how it is for us. This is why we stick together,” Blaise explained, as calm as always. 

“This isn’t some raid or unfair auror search, Blaise. This is one of our own getting thrown away to lose his mind,” Marcus warned. 

“Exactly,” Blaise replied. “Purity in blood, purity in love, purity is strength, sacred.” 

Amelia swallowed. “What does that mean for us at school?”

“I don’t want to lose all of my friends and my reputation,” Cecile added. 

“We don’t need to segregate but please let us know if you see or hear anything that could be threatening our existence any more than it is already,” Blaise advised. “Your friendships keep us all safe. You’re so lucky to be able to form them if you can squash the injustice of our family reputations.” 

Amelia ran this over in her head. “They’re running bad press on us already. Potter is giving statements about us.” 

Cecile nodded. “It’s everywhere. Let's hope it doesn’t make them ruin Theo’s life.”

“I will stupify the Malfoy traitor. Are you noticing the lack of press on the Malfoys lately? They’re in the Potter’s pockets,” said Morgan. “Imagine spilling your sacred blood for the Potters. The Potters were traitors all the way in the 30s. When the Sacred list was written.”

“Morgan you really need to chill,” Amelia suggested. “We don’t do violence. We do love.” 

Morgan grumbled. “I’m just mad.”

“We’re all upset but don’t get yourself into trouble. Purity is strength. You’re sacred by just being yourself.” Cecile smiled, green eyes sparkling in the candle-light. 

“You’re a gift, Cecile.” Morgan nudged her. “But we can’t let them win, ok?” 

The girls nodded, the tension in the room prickling through them. Despite the fear of what might wait for them there, Amelia could not wait to get back to school. The absolute mess of it all was getting to everyone and three months apart could only be a good thing.


	5. The Constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will you be celebrating The Peace Treaty?

_ The Constellation, Edition 1058, August 2021, page 2 _

How will you be celebrating the anniversary of The Peace Treaty? 

The month of September marks the anniversary of the great Peace Treaty of 1999. The Peace Treaty is the document that outlines the aims of our Ministry of Magic to maintain peace across the wizarding community. The Treaty was written in the year following the Battle of Hogwarts and was released to mark the re-opening of the school in September of 1999. 

Key points of The Treaty, that it is always worth reminding ourselves of are: 

  1. Blood-status should not be discussed wherever possible. 
  2. All are welcome at regular Ministry Town Hall Q&A sessions, held monthly. All witches and wizards can register to The Daily Prophet via owl post to ask questions.
  3. Blood status may not be used to discriminate in a professional setting. Employers may not ask about blood status. 
  4. Children should be taught that all people are equal, regardless of blood-status, at school and in the home, by law. 
  5. Anti-muggle and muggle-born slurs are punishable by law. 



Since the release of The Treaty, the magical world has lived in relative peace. There was an attempt at disruption by Theodore Nott and Delphini Riddle last October but this was gracefully contained by The Ministry. We have been keeping you up to date with advancements in the cases of the two criminals and we are pleased to announce that the trials will begin within the next month. We look forward to reporting on the justice being served. 

In our next issue, we will be remembering the lives lost in the Battle of Hogwarts and thanking our aurors for committing their lives to maintaining our peace in The Treaty issue. This will be a celebration of the best of the wizarding world, The Ministry and inter-blood status achievements. 

  


Happy again! Pictured: Albus Potter with his father, Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Chosen One, Harry Potter. 

Please direct personal messages for The Treaty issue via owl post to our address at 134 Diagon Alley. We look forward to hearing from you. 


	6. 3: Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward prefect meeting.

By seventh year, most students would have remembered to take their travel sickness potion before the train started moving but it was no surprise that, for the 7th year in a row, Morgan Flint was holding back Cecile Avery’s hair as she threw up her breakfast. Amelia Parkinson and Bella Wu were throwing on their Ravenclaw uniforms and offering words of support to Cecile, but were not getting involved. 

“It’s ok, Cecile. The potion is ready for you with your uniform so don’t worry if you spill all over your top,” said Bella pulling up her trademark over-the-knee length socks. “Although not spilling all over your top like Millie’s boobs. Mate.” Bella walked over to Amelia flirtily, holding onto the edges of her open shirt and gaping openly. “Damn why am I dating a boy again?”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “You tell me, my love. Look at what you could have.” The pair giggled. “Merlin, I’ve missed you. That was a tough summer.” 

“I can’t wait to hear all about it,” Bella replied sincerely. “And I bet you can’t wait to hear about all my family drama?”

“Are you too fat again?” Amelia teased. 

Bella scoffed. “Oh, I’m always too fat. Zhang Li, you gained weight again is practically my auntie’s greeting,” she mocked, using her Chinese name. 

“I’m sorry,” Amelia said, pulling a face.

Bella shrugged. “I’m used to it, they all mean well. No, the drama is that my cousin Gina got married to a muggle without telling most of the family and everyone is fuming. I think my grandma has been trying to curse their marriage with a potion which is probably even illegal in China. They kept forcing him to try lots of flavours of tea.”

“Ah Grandma Wu and her dark magic.” Amelia nodded knowingly. “How is her tribe of demiguises?”

“Don’t talk about the demiguises. They’re very loud and still refusing to tell her the future although they seem to have given up trying to escape since they get fed if they stay on the land,” Bella replied. 

“Your Grandma must be a very powerful witch to even catch demiguises. I fear for your step-uncle,” said Amelia. 

Bella nodded. “I’ve warned him not to take any tea from her and flee the country as soon as they can.”

“Seems like the only way.” Amelia agreed. 

“Could you two stop flirting and pass me my robes please?” Cecile had apparently run out of breakfast to throw up.

“Potion first.” Morgan’s arm flew out of the cubical towards the Ravenclaw girls, reaching for the vial. 

Bella passed it to her, “I suppose this is the first tradition of the last year.” 

Cecile poked her head around the cubicle door, toasting with the vial and downing the potion in one go. “To the beginning of the end, girls! May we get all the Os and cause a little trouble!” 

The other girls toasted back with imaginary glasses. 

“Would be better with a firewhiskey,” Morgan muttered. “I’ve got some in my trunk but I’ll wait for a good old Ravenclaw dorm party.” 

“Weekends only, after the books, no boys,” Amelia and Bella chorused. The layout of the Ravenclaw dorms allowed for much more privacy than Slytherin, both within the rooms and between dorms. It was easy to hang out with friends without disturbing the whole tower.

Cecile groaned. “I just vommed, can we not talk about another substance that makes me vom.”

“Everything makes you vom. Trains, booze, your OWL results. It’s collateral honey.” Mogan smiled, starting to pull on her Slytherin robes. “Do you think McGonagall will have warmed up to Doc Martins with my uniform this year?”

Amelia scoffed. “Maybe on Potter.” 

Bella sighed. “I don’t think she shows favouritism towards uniform infringements, but I would recommend a normal school shoe for the first few weeks until you can blame them on the cold weather.” 

“Black, not patent,” Amelia mocked a Scottish accent.

“Heel no longer than a quarter of an inch,” Cecile continued, “and watch that skirt hem girls!” 

“Honestly, we’re adults. It’s a bit irritating now.” But Amelia was smiling. 

Cecile finished fixing her green tie and the girls wandered out into the bustling corridor. Winding around the corner past some frightened looking first years, Amelia and Cecile waved goodbye and squashed into the prefects’ compartment for the briefing. 

For the past two years, the briefing from the head boy and girl had been uneventful and boring. It was usually a little extra explanation of the new rules to be set out in case anyone asked, dormitory and bathroom passwords where needed and the Quidditch schedule. This year, the girls were intrigued to see if there would be any updates on the security issues after the previous year and the rumours about their families. Amelia hadn’t been shocked that Cecile and herself hadn’t been selected for head girl; it had been enough of a shock that they had been made prefects. Although their grades were very good, they weren’t against speaking up in class and questioning the way things were run. Apparently McGonagall had taken notice of this and quite liked it so put them in a leadership position, but head girl would’ve been a bit too much power.

There were three other Sacred Twenty-Eight members in the room from fifth and sixth year, representing all of Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Although a few Sacred members had been sorted into Gryffindor, they kept their heads down for the most part, having already rocked the boat enough with their sorting. This year’s head girl was a Gryffindor girl named India. She seemed like the life and soul of the school, singing its praises since she stepped onto the train in her first year. India was made to be head girl. 

Robert Heartwell, Ravenclaw, was head boy. Amelia found him exceedingly boring and loathed any duty they had together. He was obsessed with organisational systems surrounding the timetabling at the school. Amelia was as interested by organisational systems as the next Ravenclaw, but she did not need to hear about them three times a week at 11pm. She was quite pleased that the head boy didn’t have to patrol as much, moving onto more administrative duties. Which she was sure he would love. 

“I’m so sorry for the delay, guys,” Cecline called out over the noise of the room. “I’m ok now.” 

“Nothing new,” said a sarcastic voice from the crowd, presumably Alex Rosier but it was too crowded to be sure. 

“Fantastic, if we’re all here, we’ll begin the head boy and girl briefing!” India called out excitedly, as if she had been waiting all her life to say that sentence. “As I’m sure you’re all aware, there was an incident at the school last year regarding two now fifth year boys.”

Amelia could see James Potter slip down lower in his seat, one of the few moments he didn’t want to be seen or heard. 

“We would like to provide an explanation of the events which should be explained to students, should they ask, to prevent incorrect rumours spreading. I’m just going to read off exactly to make sure I get it all right.” India paused and looked down at her notes, readingcarefully. “Students can know that two students of the school obtained an illegal time-turner from a man who is currently in custody. “

“Too right!” added one of James’s Gryffindor cronies. 

India looked up briefly but continued, “Students may also know that a witch, who is the child of Voldemort—”

“She’s claiming to be the child of Voldemort, but we don’t know, do we?” Amelia piped up, interrupting.

“I don’t think the Headmistress wants to encourage rumours, Amelia,” Robert replied. 

Amelia frowned. “But it might be a lie.”

“We trust that ministry-approved information is all correct.” India silenced the matter and moved on, “Where was I? Yes. The child of Voldemort led the students into using the time turner for dangerous endeavours, leading to the death of a boy in their year.”

Ruby Yaxley flinched, preparing for another few months on an onslaught of questions from younger Slytherin students. 

“Should students ask about safety measures, please ensure them that there will be nobody except students, teachers and approved parents on Hogwarts grounds. Students should remain vigilant and report anything troubling to their head of house immediately.” India took a breath. “We have no reason to believe that anything like this will continue and trust that all free members of the wizarding community will continue to act with unity. All questions regarding Theodore Nott, The Sacred Twenty-Eight or Death Eaters should be directed to a teacher. Prefects should not answer questions about these matters, particularly to impressionable younger students.”

Amelia’s eyebrows had risen higher and higher throughout the end of the speech. Cecile grabbed her hand under her robe and squeezed lightly and she caught Ruby’s eye across the room. Both of these actions screamed ‘not now’ at her, and she kept her silence. 

“Thank you for listening,” Robert said. “If you forget anything or have any questions, feel free to come to us whenever you need and Professor McGonagall herself has said she is happy to take questions. Now we move onto passwords.”

Amelia and Cecile moved out of the compartment quickly after dismissal and moved to the left towards Bella and Morgan. Ruby would be sitting with her Slytherin 6th year friends so they trusted she would have somebody to vent two. 

The door of the compartment was closed when they arrived. Cecile slid the door open, proudly exclaiming, “Girls, we have news.” But paused and sighed. 

Of course, Bella's boyfriend Max Macmillan was swinging from a luggage rack, laughing as if he had just invented swinging. 

“Are you a monkey Max?” Amelia asked, sliding in and sitting next to an exasperated looking Morgan. All four of the girls got along well, but Morgan struggled to be left alone with Bella’s unrelenting extrovertism. No surprise she had ended up dating a Gryffindor. 

Max mumbled a hello to the girls and continued, Bella rising to try and lift him off and sit him down, forcing the compartment door closed again with the force.

Morgan rolled her eyes. “What’s the news? Can you speak in front of the lions?” 

“Wow!” said Max. “I’m offended. Lions, fair enough but we are fully trustworthy lions.” 

The door swung open again and James Potter appeared, unfairly attractive, red-faced, waltzing in and immediately closing the door again. 

“Found you all.” He pushed into the space and perched between Bella and Mogan, trying to avoid a still-swinging Max. There were now too many adults in the space, but he didn't seem at all uncomfortable by it. “Millie Parkinson, I totally agree with you.”

Amelia blinked. “Excuse me?” Before Bella and Max had become an item, Amelia and James had hardly spoken in their six years together at school, other than pleasantries when paired in class and two painfully awkward prefect rounds in 5th year. Since his infiltration of the Ravenclaw common room, they had conversed about the uses of ancient runes in magical security and the best potions for defensive magic, but never about actual opinions. 

James nodded. “I’m not going to let McGonagall or the ministry, probably led by my lovely but interfering dad, have prefects spread some bullshit story about an incredibly traumatic grooming experience that my little brother went through,” he said, in a matter-of-fact tone. “I’m not sure Delphini is who she says she is either and quite frankly I think you guys are the right people to find out because Merlin knows my dad isn’t anywhere near.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A wild James appears*


	7. Witch Weekly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure wizarding trash press.

_ Witch Weekly, Edition 5784, August 31st 2021, page 3 _

Keep it in the family. 

Our hearts are pounding at these new images of Blaise Zabini with his eldest sons Kofi and Lennon (twins!), leaving the Parkinson's townhouse in Harrow with wife, Hestia and their younger children. Since leaving Hogwarts three years ago, Kofi has signed to the Wimbourne Wasps and Lennon has taken a position in the development department of Nimbus. What a talented pair!

Although we have previously disclosed that Hestia and Pansy Parkinson are friends, it is suspicious that the whole family was seen leaving the house together last Friday. Considering the latest compelling reports of The Sacred Twenty-Eight society, our insiders are currently investigating the links between the families. In the meantime, enjoy this image!

  


_ Witch Weekly, Edition 5784, August 31st 2021, page 32 _

Back to Hogwarts beauty tips.

Calling all young readers! What have you done in preparation to get back to school? With the Hogwarts Express leaving tomorrow, are you ready to really impress this year? With the weather set to be smoking hot for weeks to come, witches up and down the country have been making sure that they look as hot as those high temperatures when they step on that infamous train. 

There are lots of hot new products this season. Sleekeazy's pro hair remover is sweeping away those unwanted leg hairs in thirty seconds (we’ve tried it, it works!). Gemini has released their new super-subtle eyelash thickener, so that you can have those perfect lashes without attracting those pesky teachers' attention. Our favourite hair colour potions by Aquila have developed their range of fast-acting funky colours to set your weekends alight! 

It isn’t too late to grab these products. Send us your owl order by midnight tonight, and we’ll make sure the products are delivered to your dorms tomorrow evening, ready for your pre-term pampering session with your roommates. Ask your parents for that perfect back to school gift. We hear that James Potter is single and ready to break your hearts once again, so there’s no more important gift than beauty. 

Full stock and prices overleaf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sasha (baby_augury) for the ever fantastic images to bring my articles to life!


	8. 4: James's Plot

There was silence in the carriage. This was a lot of new information. Max had stopped swinging and was now hanging in mid-air, quite still. It was apparent that he had either epoximised his hands, thus sticking himself to the bar. Cecile muttered the counter-charm under her breath and he slid off slowly, settling into a space on the floor. 

Morgan was the first to speak. “It doesn’t actually matter to us who she is, as long as the press keeps their noses out of our families lives.” 

“I mean it does matter that she isn’t who she says she is because it’ll knock down Theo’s name in the press and give him a chance at a fair trial?” Cecile added, tentatively. 

“We already know he isn’t getting a fair trial, you heard Kaysan’s dad,” said Morgan, through gritted teeth. She was getting worryingly easy to rile up recently. 

“Kaysan Zabini?” Max asked, finally bringing some worthwhile input into the room. Max was a smart boy and would make a brilliant investigative journalist in a few years, already writing about the rumours at Hogwarts and pushing into worldly events over the summer. However, he was very good at switching this persona off and partaking in sticking his hands to luggage racks or riding the giant squid in winter. Max and Bella were an insanely good match.

“Not now,” Bella mumbled. 

James frowned. He didn’t know that Bella was involved in this group of families but he let it go for now, needing to just get them on side for the sake of Albus. 

“Look. I care because I want to know who tried to hurt my brother so I know if I need to look out for her mates or family.”

“The Rowles? The ones we know don’t know anything about it.” Cecile replied honestly. 

“That’s just what they’re telling you. If your grandmother adopted a kid a similar age to you, don’t you think you’d know about it?” Max asked, genuinely interested. 

Cecile shrugged. “I suppose we don’t know them too well.” 

“Do you know anyone who does?” James pressed. 

“That’s enough sharing,” Morgan cut him off. “We’re not working with you on some fucked up hero-complex scheme. You want Theo in Azkaban so we can’t talk about this. We just need to get our NEWTs and get out.”

James looked towards Amelia. He hadn’t expected Morgan Flint to agree to work with him but Amelia was less headstrong. 

“I think I agree with Morgan. I really am sorry about your brother, it’s really crap what’s happened and we all want Delphini to pay for what she did. We also would like to know who she is but the consequences of meddling with this are huge.” Amelia paused, thinking hard. “I don’t want to do anything before Theo has had his trial. I won’t be asking any questions or pushing for clues. Maybe after the trial is up it could be interesting?”

James sighed. “Seriously? You don’t want your own name picked out of the mud?”

“My name has always been in the mud and I’ve worked incredibly hard my entire school career to get people to somewhat trust me,” Amelia snapped back quickly. “I also wouldn’t do this for my name. If we’re talking about my name to the people I really care about, they’re good with me and associating heavily with the Potters would reduce that.” 

“Why don’t you think Theodore Nott should be in Azkaban for what he did? He made illegal, dangerous artefacts,” James pushed. “I just want to know what you think.” 

Bella leant over and squeezed Amelia’s thigh, a comfort tick they’d picked up in their first few years at school. 

“I do think that Theodore should have some sort of punishment. What he did was illegal. However, he was paid to make custom artefacts for specific people, all of whom aren’t being punished except for having the items seized,” Amelia replied. “There’s no evidence to say why the time turner was created. We don’t know that it was created to even be used.”

James frowned. “Seriously?” 

“You know that I’ve done all the reading on this and though I am emotionally invested in this case, I care more about Craig, a dead teenager, and his family getting justice than my family's honour.” Amelia paused, thinking. “If you want to know stuff, you’re going to have to do it by yourself. We won’t be meddling, I just want Theo to be punished proportionately to his crime.” 

“That’s totally fair. This must be so stressful for you all,” said Bella, supportively. 

“Bella?” asked Max, clearly confused at why this conversation would be stressful.

“You really have no idea,” Bella said, softly, not a hint of accusation in her voice. “If you guys decide you want to know about something and go a bit too far, you get a smack on the wrist because you’re Gryffindors and your parents were in Dumbledore's Army or the Order of the Phoenix. It helps you because the Ministry is run by Gryffindors and DA members.” There was Amelia’s best friend, flexing some history knowledge and schooling people so kindly that they didn’t realise they were being manipulated. 

“We do know that,” Max replied. 

“Do you?” Bella challenged. “I mean do you really? And I’m only asking because I’m not one of the accused, my surname is pretty unknown in the UK, my mum was in the DA, nobody really cares what I get up to as long as my grades are good.” She paused, taking in a breath. “My parents never really gave a damn about who I associated with and genuinely believe that my judgement about people is good and people aren’t their families but James, your little brother could tell you that most people in the Wizarding World aren’t like this.” 

Max shook his head. “Untrue. We’ve come a long way.” 

“It is true,” Morgan insisted. “Look at Cecile, she’s the nicest person in the world but her face was in Witch Weekly during the summer on an article about the Sacred Twenty-Eight that suggested that her family were torturing—” She stopped abruptly. Amelia could tell that the word ‘mudblood’ was about to roll off her tongue. 

Cecile cocked her head to the side and smiled. “That was horrible.” 

“Nobody actually believes stuff that magazine prints.” James brushed her off. 

“Then why have Cecile, Morgan and I had ten Ministry raids between us this summer?” Amelia asked. 

Bella nodded. “If any one of the accused Sacred Twenty-Eight members-” She moved her fingers to quote the end of her sentence, “had done what your brother had done, they’d be on trial with Theodore Nott. I’m not saying it’s right; they were forced into something horrible. I am saying that you don’t know what it’s like for these guys. We can’t understand.”

“What are you saying about my brother?” James jumped. 

“I actually don’t think she’s saying anything about your brother.” Max said, reflective. “I think she’s commenting on the same systematic issues as you are.”

James leant back, choosing to hold his fire. 

“I really am not saying anything about your brother. I feel awful for him, I really do. I hope he has a totally normal, brilliant year,” Bella said quickly. 

Morgan nodded. “The Ministry does hate pure-bloods.” 

The Gryffindors frowned at her.

Cecile shrugged, stepping in to save Morgan's soul after that reckless comment. “It’s true. I’m so worried about Theo, and the rest of our family friends. I’m aware that what he did was illegal, but he didn’t cause the damage. If we interfere and they know it’s us, the Ministry will go to the press about pure-blood supremacy being passed to another generation and he’ll be thrown into Azkaban for life.”

“Exactly,” Max nodded. “You’re right, you can’t meddle.”

James raised an eyebrow. “You can’t. We can. We’ll get a slap on the wrist and nobody needs to know you spoke to us about anything.” 

Morgan laughed. “We’re not going to speak to you about anything.”

James sighed. “I honestly didn’t think about what was happening to Nott for something he was paid to do. I haven't heard anyone asking about his character or intentions at all.”

“Can’t be right,” Max added, brown furrowed. 

Amelia hummed. “I hear you and I will think about it.”

Cecile nodded in agreement. “We all will. We look out for our family and you look out for yours.”

Morgan stood up. “I need to go and check on Harriet and make sure she’s got some good people to sit with. I’ll be back in a few.” When she got to the doorway, she turned and faced the carriage. “I’ll be speedy, I need some sweets after that conversation, cheers lions.” 

Harriet was Morgan’s little sister, about to start her first year. There would now be a total six Flints at Hogwarts, so far all Slytherins. Morgan usually left her siblings to get on with it and although two more Sacred Twenty-Eight family members were starting this year, Harriet had been born with severe hearing loss that meant she had to use a magical device to communicate. A few Hogwarts teachers had been briefed on it and would be able to control the device if needed (Professor Flitwick was particularly excited to teach her non-verbal magic from the start). Morgan was the only Flint sibling old enough to know how to fix it and therefore the only sibling of any help on the train. 

The carriage door clicked shut. 

“She scares me.” Max mumbled. 

Cecile shrugged. “Good.”

“I assume Harriet is another Flint?” Max asked. 

Cecile nodded. 

“Why is she checking she’s sitting with ‘good’ people?” James added. 

“Her dad doesn’t want their family associating with anyone less pure than two generation half-bloods,” Amelia replied, irritated. 

The boys were silent, a mixture of confusion and fear on their faces. 

Amelia continued, “That or Harriet is deaf and she wants to check she’s sat with people who can read her hearing device.” 

The Gryffindors let out a breath. 

“Where are your hoards of followers anyway, James?” Amelia asked. “It’s not like you to be without your Quidditch team for longer than a minute.” 

James shrugged. “I like Max the most and half the house thinks I ruthlessly dumped my girlfriend over the summer.” 

Max looked up and grinned, rummaging in his bag for his promised exploding snap cards that there was definitely not enough room to play. Bella slipped her shoes off and curled up by the window, sensibly moving her feet out of the explosion zone. 

“Butterbeer, Millie?” Cecile asked. 

Amelia smiled. “Need some help grabbing them?”

Cecile nodded and stepped up onto the bench, she opened the clasps of her trunk which she hadn’t bothered locking (Amelia thought this was a bit wild considering Morgan had almost definitely stuffed some firewhisky in there). 

“What happened with your ex that you’re not defending yourself about?” Amelia asked James, climbing up onto the seat.

“I’ll open it, Millie, you grab them,” Cecile instructed, Amelia’s head disappearing into the magically extended trunk. “Butterbeer, Bella slash lions?”

“Always,” Bella replied, checking her watch. “It’s too early for anything stronger.” 

James scoffed, “We’re also on the school train so there’s no way we’d get away with anything stronger. I’d love a butterbeer, please. Please can we avoid the girlfriend situation?” 

Max giggled but didn’t say anything. Amelia was definitely going to find out what happened with his girlfriend eventually, but parked it for another time. 

Amelia started handing out bottles of golden liquid, leaving one spare for Morgan’s return. She pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and quickly waved it in front of James’s face before burying it deep within potions ingredients. 

James gawped. “No, that’s fake. You guys are top of our year, you don’t party.” 

Bella giggled, “Work hard, play hard, James.” 

“We don’t go to your parties, us Slytherclaws prefer a cocktail, cheese and chat evening.” Cecile smiled.

Amelia pulled out her wand and sent a measured  _ glacius _ at all the bottles, a spell she had spent a lot of time learning to control in her fifth year and had afforded her lots of marks in her charms OWL. 

The door slid open and Morgan clamoured in, arms full of sweets. “The trolly witch was at Harriet’s carriage and they were taking an age to order so I grabbed provisions while they were choosing.” 

“A legend,” said Cecile. “Is Harriet ok?” 

Morgan nodded and gave a rare smile. “Everyone wants to have a go with the hearing machine, she’s good.” She let the pile of sweets fall out of her arms onto the small space on the seat next to Cecile. “Oh, are we having butterbeer?” She frowned, “and we’re sharing with the lions. You know, Bella, if my love for you was ever in doubt, let it be known that I put up with lions for your happiness.” 

Bella looked up, mouth around the top of her butterbeer bottle, catching the froth in her mouth, legs draped over Max’s lap, his fingers tapping at her shins like a piano. He cheered in triumph at the discovery of his exploding snap cards (in his robe pocket) and he challenged James to a game. Morgan curled up net to Cecile, allowing her hair to be magically styled. Amelia and Bella sat cross legged, talking about their summers in hushed voices. It felt really good to be mixing with different people again.


	9. The Daily Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nott Trial Begins

_ The Daily Prophet edition 20748, September 1st 2021, page 1 _

Nott Trial Begins

This morning at 10am, the trial of Theodore Nott will begin. Mr Nott is charged with selling illegal artefacts and knowingly passing them into hands which resulted in a plot to disrupt the Peace Treaty of 1999. Nott was put into custody last October, after Mr Potter and his team of aurors seized a powerful time-turner from his residence and discovered several other dangerous items. 

In Keeping with recent trial regulations, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (MLE) were given up to 12 months to gather evidence against Mr Nott. Nott’s lawyers have been given the same time. The trial will be built of evidence against Nott, mainly consisting of physical artefacts and intent of use. The spokesperson of the investigation department at the MLE says they have been looking for evidence to suggest that Nott was aware of the intent to use the time-turner to bring back Voldemort from the dead. This is a direct attempt to disrupt the Peace Treaty. 

Defending evidence will be made by the well known company JD Zetter of London and will be built of character statements. It is not yet known who will be speaking in front of the Wizengamot but it is likely to be close friends, family and ex-work colleagues at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. 

It is expected that the trial will last several weeks and precedes the trial of Delphini Riddle. An anonymous Ministry insider has said that the Wizengamot aims to get as much information from Nott regarding the situation before integrating Miss Riddle, who is charged with murder and plot to disrupt the Peace Treaty. We will keep you updated on the trial daily. 

The Trial Begins. Pictured: Mr Nott in Azkaban. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Anna for the artwork!


	10. 5. Ravenclaw Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years have to solve the riddle and some ground rules are set.

You had to eat a lot at the feast if you were in Ravenclaw. Everyone at Hogwarts was tired from the long day but the Ravenclaws still had a long way to go before they got into their beds. After the plates had vanished, the new fifth year prefects lead the group, starting with the first years, out of the Great Hall. Unlike Gryffindor Tower, which was off the grand staircase, the Ravenclaws were closer to the library, greenhouses and (if you knew the way, which Amelia did) the dungeons. The group headed along the second floor corridor, everyone clamoring to get a look at the awe of the first years at their first walk around the castle. Amelia and Bella searched the crowd for their dorm mates, who had been elusive during the feast.

Rather than heading straight ahead to the library on the second floor, the Ravenclaws turned right into the Transfiguration Courtyard. The space was always shrouded in Ravenclaw banners, indicating the proximity to the dormitories. The other courtyards at Hogwarts were always full of dueling practices, exploding cauldrons and gossipping students, which had their place and the Ravenclaws regularly indulged in them. However, the Transfiguration Courtyard was a place of quiet, intricate magic and long, summer days of picnic study circles and well measured debates.

Whilst walking through the courtyard, Amelia felt a tap on her shoulder. It was a fourth year boy that she had rarely spoken to apart from prefect duties. She stopped and smiled at him. “Yes?”

“Millie, are you a Parkinson?” he asked with genuine interest. 

Amelia frowned. “Yes. Why?”

“As in, you know, a Parkinson?” he asked again. 

“Yes, you just asked that.” 

Bella stepped in. “If you’re asking if she’s part of a muggle-hating secret society, spit it out.” 

“Well, I just thought -- I read about it over the summer and I thought it couldn’t be. You’re a great student and a great prefect. You always stick up for us Claws. I was just curious,” said the boy, sheepishly. 

“I don’t hate muggles. Is that what you were looking for? You can owl that back to your parents as an official statement if you like,” Amelia replied impatiently. She hadn’t been expecting to be ambushed like this by people she barely knew. “I know you're probably just curious but please don’t participate in the rumour mill. It’s going to get out of control.”

“Sorry, I know. I just wanted to check with you because some of the older kids were talking about it at dinner.” He shrugged.

Amelia sighed. “It’s ok, you make sure that you pass on my official statement, ok?” 

The boy nodded, muttered a sorry and ran back to his friends. 

“It has begun,” Bella giggled. “You should ask Scarlett to write about it in Owl Post.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “I’m not getting involved in controlling the press. I’m not turning into The Ministry.”

The entrance to Ravenclaw Tower was somewhat hidden down some stone steps to the side of the tower. The group climbed up one flight of spiral stairs; to their right was the corridor to the clock tower. Up another set of stairs to the corridor that led to the hospital wing and further on, a way to the dungeons. They continued climbing to the fifth floor and reached a corridor to the left with several inter-house group study rooms. Standing in front of them was an ornate wooden door with a golden knocker.

The two fifth year Ravenclaw prefects stepped forwards, Kyle tapping the knocker. 

The other fifth year prefect Florence, spoke, saying, “Hello, Knocker!”

“Ah! Welcome back to the home of wit and learning. Welcome new Ravenclaws, great success awaits you here,” Knocker replied, shimmering in the candle-lit space as they were brought back to life. By this point, Amelia and Bella had managed to push their way forwards to the front of the crowd. Watching the first years try to guess their first riddle was one of the most amusing moments of the day and they were not going to miss it. 

“As tradition dictates, the first riddle of the year must be solved by our new first years. I have, of course, not gone easy on any of you.” 

The group of 20 new baby Ravenclaws looked confused and nervous. 

Knocker continued, “any keen Ravenclaw will be able to solve this one. Here we go:  _ I wear a leather coat to keep my skin in working order. I escort you to other realms, without a magic portal. What am I? _ ” 

Wide eyed and clueless, the first years looked up to the fifth year prefects. 

Kyle smiled, “I know you can get this. I can’t help, or Knocker won’t let us in.” 

“Talk to each other and you can ask Knocker to repeat as many times as you’d like,” Florence explained, trying to encourage them. 

A confident looking, but tiny, boy plucked up some courage, “What often wears leather?” 

It always took one of them to get the conversation going and the space was soon filled with eleven-year-olds chatting excitedly. 

Bella leant on the bannister and whispered, “You’ve got it, right?” 

Amelia just rolled her eyes, “Obviously, but it is such a good riddle for baby Claws.” 

It didn’t take them very long this year. Usually, Knocker did go easy on the first years. It was rare that first years would travel alone for the first few weeks and there were always older Ravenclaws around, so they usually had some help getting in. Knocker usually assumed that throwing them an impossible riddle the minute they stepped into the school wouldn’t be helpful for their confidence. 

“We have it!” said the confident first year boy.

“Tell the answer to Knocker.” 

“You’re a book!” Several of the first years joined in. 

“Congratulations new Ravenclaws, welcome.” The door clicked open and the whole house clapped and whooped the first years. They slowly emptied the corridor and headed into the common room. 

Amelia and Robert needed to grab the attention of the whole house to give announcements before anyone went up to bed, but the hubbub of over one hundred and fifty teenagers still catching up made finding each other a difficult task alone. 

“Robert?” Amelia attempted to shout into the void. Nothing. She needed a higher vantage point. Leaving Bella with the other girls from her dorm, whom they had finally found, she pushed to the back of the room near the entrance to the dormitories. Luckily, she found Robert along the way. 

“How did the others do this every year?” she asked him. 

Robert sighed, “I tried to catch you after the meeting on the train but you ran off. We should’ve planned. You cannot keep walking away like that, we have important work to do this year. Sorry, I don’t mean to sound rude.” 

“Let’s stand on the stairs,” Amelia replied. That boy was so awkward, it was almost endearing. 

The higher vantage point allowed them to survey the room. The grandness of it never got old. Students were already lounging out on the many chairs, sofas and beanbags scattered around the space. Some were leaning into alcoves next to overstuffed bookshelves and some had created piles of cloaks on the floor, simply collapsing into them. Amelia allowed herself to take a moment to feel the life in the room. It was hitting her that this was the last first night in the tower she would ever experience. She understood why the final year Ravenclaws allowed themselves to stay up later that night and dealt with the exhaustion the next day. With the inevitable pressure and uncertainty the year was to bring, the swirling, ever-changing, bronze constellations on the walls would still be calming and her classmates would still be leaving encouraging messages in the textbooks. She was home. 

She looked at Robert and nodded, they tapped their wands on the wall and sent a ripple of calming magic around the room, catching all of the attention and demanding silence. 

“Good evening, fellow Ravenclaws. My name is Robert Heartwell, I’m a seventh year Ravenclaw prefect and this is Amelia Parkinson, she’s also a seventh year prefect,” Robert began. 

“Robert is also Head Boy, guys!” Amelia added, grinning at the awkwardness of her fellow prefect. There were a few cheers from the room. 

“Thank you, Millie.” Robert smilled, his now bright red face brimming with pride. “I feel like I’ve done about a hundred announcements today so I thought I’d give this one to you, Millie?” 

Amelia smiled. “Sure. Please, call me Millie first years, Amelia makes me feel old. I’m more than happy to answer any questions about my family and stuff around that. I know a couple of people wanted to chat over dinner but were a bit shy. Please grab me about it.” 

She could feel Roberts eyes on her. “Sorry Robert, I know I’m off task. Ok, as you know we don’t run a rotation system on our rooms so you’ll be in the same rooms as you were last year. First years, stick with Kyle and Flo and they’ll show you to your rooms and where the bathrooms are. As usual, please try to stick to your year groups bathroom as much as possible but if you’ve gotta go, you’ve gotta go so it’s a semi-flexible rule.” 

Amelia stopped to think for a second, drawing her mind back to Roberts owl exchanges over the summer. “All these rules will be posted on the notice board so don’t worry if you forget anything, we have a lot to tell you. As you can see, we’ve managed to get some more beanbags added in here.”

“You’re welcome,” Robert interrupted. 

Amelia rolled her eyes. “I know this is a weird request but for the good of the older years who will be studying from day 1, could we please ensure the beanbags stay Knocker-side for chatting and games and we keep dorm-side for studying and quiet.” It was the Ravenclaw prefect's job to maintain the scholarly atmosphere of the common room and each new prefect team came up with their own creative ways to encourage this. 

Amelia continued, “We’d also like to remind you that from four pm till dinner on weeknights is quiet time so no music, no exploding snap, no loud gossiping. We won’t be holding you to library standards but everybody should be in here completing homework or doing that in the library or an inter-house study room. Those hours are not time for fun and games. These hours will stay the same all year to encourage everyone to chill out after dinner but I trust that everyone will be courteous anyway near exams.” 

Amelia recounted the other topics she needed to mention: “The wards for boys in girls rooms remain down this year due to good behaviour and the fact that gay people exist so what good was it even doing? Lets keep this up, please as it’s really useful to give us an extra space to hang out with our friends and keep disruption to a minimum down here. If you’re going to use this to do anything, please do so quietly and check in with roommates first or learn a silencing charm. See Bella for help with those.” 

The room rang out with laughter and friendly taunts. 

‘Go get yourself a Gryffindor.’ 

‘I am lion, hear me roar!’

“Ok, ok! New rules please Millie?” Robert sent an air of calm around the room. 

“Yes. Obviously we’re aware of what happened last year to Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. You’re to direct questions about that to prefects and teachers as much as possible. Nothing dangerous happened in the dorms but as added security, only Ravenclaws will be allowed in by Knocker, riddle answer or not. You can bring in any friend you like but they’ll only be able to get in with you,” Amelia announced. There were a few grumbles in the room. 

She didn’t hear the third year girl whisper, “What’s the point if they’re letting muggle-hating pure-bloods into the house anyway?”

She picked up on the mood nevertheless. “I know it’s a bit annoying but it’s for our own safety. The same stands for teachers except Professor Flitwick and our form tutors which will be Professor Navarro, Professor Huang and Professor Santana. Prefects will be monitoring this closely so don’t let your non-Claw friends wander around the tower without you for too long. Teachers have cast powerful anti-dark magic charms around the whole castle so you really don’t need to be trying to do your own. We all remember the great imperturbable charm catastrophe last year,” Amelia finished sternly and paused for emphasis. 

She couldn’t think of anything else she needed to say urgently so she began to wrap up. “Now, you may choose to stay up as long as you like tonight but please remember that classes start at 8:30am tomorrow. You must read the start of term notices either tonight or tomorrow. Lights out will usually be at ten house-wide on weeknights but tonight we have free reign. Knocker will wake us at six-thirty on weekdays. Get up at the alarm. Breakfast is from seven fifteen to eight fifteen but you should remember to be there by seven thirty for the pastries or the Puffs will get them all.” 

“Perfect, Millie. All first years can find your fifth year prefects by the noticeboard at seven tomorrow morning, ready to go. Goodnight everyone!” Robert dismissed the common room. “I’m going to head up and unpack properly, enjoy the atmosphere, you know.” 

Amelia nodded. “I feel that, spiritually.” 

Students walked past them to their rooms, first years clinging to new friends and scurrying up to the third floor of rooms, where they would be sleeping. 

Amelia waited for Bella and her fellow dorm mates to reach the steps, greeting the younger students as they headed past. Bella reached for her hand and whispered into her ear, “Kayla has muggle alcohol.” 


	11. Ravenclaw start of year notices!

**Ravenclaw start of year notices**

Happy September Claws and welcome back! Your prefect team is: 

5th: Flo and Kyle

6th: Ayaan and Natalia

7th: Millie and Robert

Any questions, feel free to come to any of us.

**The school day and timetables**

Timetables should be picked up from the common room on the first morning of term. These may change from term to term so this must be done at the start of each term. 

The school day:  
  


_7:15-8:15_

| 

_Breakfast_  
  
---|---  
  
**8:30-9:30**

| 

**Period 1**  
  
**9:45-10:45**

| 

**Period 2**  
  
10:45-11:00

| 

Morning break  
  
**11:15-12:15**

| 

**Period 3**  
  
12:15-13:15

| 

_Lunch_  
  
**13:30-14:30**

| 

**Period 4**  
  
**14:45-15:45**

| 

**Period 5**  
  
15:45-16:15

| 

Afternoon break  
  
**16:30-18:00**

| 

**Extended school day**  
  
_18:15-19:15_

| 

_Dinner_  
  
**19:30-21:00**

| 

**Extracurricular and clubs**  
  
22:00

| 

Lights out  
  
21:00-23:00

| 

Prefect rounds  
  
A few reminders:

  * Knocker will wake us at 6:30 on weekdays. You are expected to get up at that time to ensure you have all school materials ready for the day so that you are not trying to solve a riddle at 8:15 in a panic to get that last book for the day.   
  

  * Double lessons will run over the 15 minute lesson changeover period. This will not be given as a break except for students to go to the bathroom. Do not ask teachers for anything else during this time.   
  

  * Form time will take place on Monday during the extended day. This is a lesson, you must attend.   
  

  * Students from 3rd year up may have extra lessons timetabled during the extended school day. This will not be more than twice a week. These are mandatory.  
  

  * Free periods for 3rd-7th years should be used for homework completion or tutoring. If you are tempted to use these periods for napping, you need to sort out your sleeping schedule.   
  

  * Snacks for morning break should be picked up at breakfast. Snacks for afternoon break should be picked up at lunch. Granola bars, fruit, juice cartons and (on some blessed days) cookies will be on the ends of each house table in the last 15 minutes of these meals. If you forget to pick something up, don’t come crying to us prefects. You are expected to carry a water bottle.   
  

  * Lights out means that the common room is empty and dorms are silent. You may complete personal study after this time but we recommend you go to sleep for your own sanity. 



**Common Room**

The Common Room should be empty by 21:45pm on weeknights. Only Ravenclaws should be in the tower after this time.

Quiet time: 16:15-18:00, weekdays. 9:00-13:00, Saturdays. A chime will mark the beginning and end of this time. 

Please return used books to the correct bookshelf. Standard ink, quills and parchment are available on the main table for all to use.

**Study groups**

Independent study will be in library rooms 2 and 3, weekly from 16:00-18:00. These are inter-house and at least one teacher of each subject will be present. 

Monday: Form time, no study time. 

Tuesday: Transfiguration, CoMC, Arithmancy 

Wednesday: Herbology, Potions, Ancient Runes

Thursday: DADA, Charms, Divination, Alchemy

Friday: Astronomy, Muggle Studies, History of Magic

Practical potions revision will be starting in October. 

Flying practice for first years takes place from 19:00-20:00 on Saturdays on the flying pitch. 

Those wishing to form a student study group should advertise on the notice board. Study groups may run from 16:30-18:00 or 19:30-21:00 on weekdays only. 

**Tutoring**

To request a student tutor, please post on the notice board. You must state your year, subjects you are struggling with and your goals for this year (and your name, obviously).

You will be allocated a tutor from a different house to make use of the different skills fostered across the school. You should expect to commit to 2-3 study sessions per week. Tutoring should take place during the extended school day or in free periods where possible. 

Tutors will be allocated at the end of each week as applications are received. Matches will be based on your goals for the year and their strengths. 

Sixth and seventh years should expect to be contacted with potential tutees. You will receive full support on how to manage this. 

**Quidditch tryouts**

Second years and up are free to try out for the quidditch team. Just show up at the pitch entrance at 2pm this Saturday, 7th September. You may bring your own broom but school brooms will be available. Please wear workout clothes. 

**Workouts**

Our Quidditch captain, Kayla will be running workout sessions in the common room on Tuesday and Thursday from 6:45-7:15am and Saturday mornings from 8-8:45am. You must attend at least one of these sessions per week, attendance will be recorded. It’s important to keep both body and mind healthy. 

Yoga and mindfulness evenings will begin in October. OWL and NEWT students are advised to attend.

**Apparition**

Sixth and seventh years wishing to study apparition must gain written permission from parents/guardians via owl post by October 5th. Lessons will start from November. 

**Extracurricular**

Most extracurricular clubs will begin in the second week of term. Details of clubs will be posted on this board as we receive the information from the club presidents. 

If you wish to start a club, please take a proposal form (below) and post in the suggestions box in the Entrance Hall by this Friday. 

Extracurriculars will usually run from 19:00-20:00 on weeknights but may run until 21:00.

All Ravenclaws are encouraged to join between one and three clubs to enhance job applications after Hogwarts and broaden your horizons beyond academia. 


	12. 6. The Roommates

Ravenclaw first years were allocated a dorm based on which one was empty due to the seventh year's leaving. There were usually four to six people per dorm. Amelia had lucked out and got a room with only three others. It was on the top floor of the tower, so had the highest ceilings and made the extra few stairs worth it. As you reached the top of the narrow, spiral staircase, there was one door to the left, which led to two boys' dorms and one to the right which led to two girls’ dorms. 

Amelia pushed open the door and headed straight ahead to their room, the bathroom door ajar to the right, voices of girls from the other dorm echoing from the showers. She pushed their door open and breathed it in. 

“Home sweet home, bitches!” Kayla twirled into the room. Kayla was one of the most fearless, rebellious students at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw to the core, she knew every rule of the school and weaved around them as much as she could, ignoring those that she deemed illogical. She got detention at least three times a week for little things like refusing to remove hair colouring or piercing her eyebrow at 3am but got eleven OWLs and worked hard when she needed to. This summer, everyone was shocked to hear that she had made quidditch captain, as a talented seeker.

The fourth member of their dorm was Scarlett, Kayla's best friend and gossip extraordinaire. She knew everything about everyone at school and made connections between separate stories in a way that few people could understand, let alone do themselves. She ran the school newspaper,  _ Owl Post _ , with Max and had introduced him to Bella: “He needs some way to get his energy out when we’re in the middle of a big story,” she had said. “Go on a date with him, he really fancies you.” Unbelievably, that had fallen into place and the couple were very happy. 

Each of the students in the Ravenclaw dormitories had quite a lot of privacy. Each bed was opposite a desk, clothes storage and a bookshelf for each student. Curtains ran from the end of the bookshelf to the end of the bed, allowing each space to be totally closed off. For a few years, the curtains rarely got closed, the girls talking way into the night but as they had grown older, studying at different paces and having friends and partners over, it had worked out perfectly. Ravenclaws were trusted to respect their given privacy and the fear of losing it made them treat it sensibly. 

“Come to me and draw the curtains behind you, babies!” Kayla called out, obviously rummaging in her trunk next to her bed. 

The privacy was also good for drinking subtly. Although the girls knew that drinking was stupid to do too much near exams, it tended to do a little less damage to their memories than the archaic calming draughts their teachers offered them. It was a quietly known reality that most Ravenclaws weren’t against having a few glasses on the weekend to calm their stresses and were smart enough to sneak it into school unnoticed. 

“I’m just changing out of my uniform,” Amelia called out, excited to get out of the constricting clothes after overindulging at the feast. 

“Ok, Millie,” Kayla replied. “We have much to catch up on, let's get comfy.”

“Can you believe this isn’t technically illegal anymore?” said Bella, hanging her robe on her hook. “I’ve got these amazing new fluffy pyjamas. Perfect for drinking.” Bella really liked drinking. It was her little rebellion. 

“Millie,” Kayla said into the room, “Some of the stories I’ve been reading have made you out to be a fucking psychopath. I want some answers, girl.” 

“There’s so much trash press out there,” Scarlett added, hurrying over to Kayla’s bed, snuggled in her bathrobe. “It feels like the fabrication is getting worse but maybe it’s just because we’re noticing it more.”

“Maybe the Minister is losing control. Nothing has happened for years, then Granger gets in charge and a mad woman tries to bring Voldemort back from the dead,” said Bella. “I know I’d try to control the press.”

Amelia rounded the corner to Kayla’s bed, transfiguring the top of her trunk into an armchair and slumping down. “I don’t get the idea that Granger wants to be  _ that _ person but you’re right, she must be panicking.” 

Bella appeared and took the final space on the bed, near the pillows. “I would be worried.”

“Are we working out tomorrow morning, Kay?” Scarlett asked. 

Kayla shook her head. “Workouts are Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday mornings. We all know how I felt about Harry's Monday morning house-sanctioned workouts. What a prat.” 

“Good to know that even though he’s finished school your beef with Harry isn’t over,” said Scarlett. “We can go for runs on Monday to get a clear start on the week?” 

“Absolutely,” Bella agreed. “But this Monday we take hangover potions and try to remember how we get up at 6:30 everyday. Gimme the juice, Kay, I’ve not had a drop all summer and I miss that little buzz. Mum even tried to sneak me some over the summer, it was that ridiculous.”

“Did Grandma Wu know immediately?” Amelia asked. 

Bella nodded, grimacing. “Mum and dad have been married for twenty years and she still doesn’t trust her. I swear she’s got eyes everywhere.”

“Merlin, I bet that’s what the demiguises are really doing for her!” Scarlett giggled. 

“Of course! They are working for her. My grandma, the great demiguise tamer,” Bella agreed, as though this was a perfectly logical idea. “What did you bring us to try this year, Kayla? I quite enjoyed the gin last year but our muggle alcohol education is surely not complete.” 

“You have got some hangover potion brewed, Millie?” Scarlett asked. 

“Oh yeah, Mum doesn’t come into my room during the summer,” Amelia replied. “I think she’s hoping I’m secretly hooking up with Gintas or something and doesn’t want to walk in on it.” 

“Vom,” Kayla grimaced, passing out glasses to her roommates. 

“Heteronormative vom,” Bella agreed. 

Amelia smiled. “Yeah. The irony is that she hopes it’s happening but if I was caught doing anything with anyone outside of an engagement, I’d have her lecturing me about never being about to find a suitable husband and ending up alone.” 

“I want to write about your world so badly, Millie,” Scarlett said, knowing full well that it was off the cards. 

“She's not exactly one to talk though. She’s been with about twenty muggle men in the time I’ve known you,” Kayla frowned. The girls paused, not really knowing what to say to that. Kayla had a good point. “This year,” She continued, “I will introduce the muggle alcohol of dreams to you all.” Scarlett began to tap on her legs like a drum roll and Kayla went on, “Ladies of the coolest Ravenclaw dorm, this is vodka. If you mix it well enough, you can’t even taste it. Millie, bring me some berries and whatever herbs you have from your potions kit.” 

Amelia immediately walked around and rummanged in her trunk as she was told. 

Kayla continued, “Bella, if you would be so kind to make those perfect little ice cubes for all of our glasses.” Bella got to work, stacking the glasses with perfect cubes of ice, shooting out of her wand. 

“And finally, Scarlett, could you please add some fizz to this water?” Kayla finished, starting to measure out a generous amount of vodka from a bottle labelled ‘Kayla’s broom wax. Do not touch’. She crushed berries with the end of a potions vial, ripped some mint and threw that in and topped with the sparkling water.

Once the drinks were fixed, the girls clicked their glasses together and took a sip. 

“Wow,” Amelia whispered. 

Kayla nodded, “This is a cocktail. When we’re all eighteen, we can go to a muggle bar where they create all kinds of drinks like this. It’s amazing.” 

“Will you be allowed out, Millie? What if the muggle men draw you away from a good husband?” Scarlett teased. 

Amelia sighed, “I’m pretty sure that my mum is poly actually but she can’t live that truth and be in the society she wants to. There’s no rules about dating. Technically there’s no rules at all.” 

“It’s real, though?” Kayla asked. The girls went silent. 

Amelia took in a breath. She trusted these girls with secrets. Although Scarlett ran the school newspaper, she loved being in the know more than anything and wouldn’t spill secrets that would risk trust. Amelia knew she had too much on Kayla for her to ever blab about Amelia. Bella looked at her pointedly. Bella and Amelia had always told each other everything. There had never been a grand reveal of the Sacred Twenty-Eight to her, it had just always been there, with Cecile and Morgan slowly growing to trust Bella as well. 

She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, “I don’t know exactly what you mean?” she tried to buy some time but Kayla just gave her a knowing look.

“I want to defend your honor to everyone, Millie,” Kayla explained. “But it’s going to be very difficult when we’re being questioned by everyone because they assume we know things but in our minds we don’t even know what we’re lying about. I reckon you’re hiding being a dark witch too well if you are and you’ve never seemed to have a problem with me, your muggle-born friend, so how bad can it be?” 

“I’m a journalist,” Scarlett added. “I will lie for you because you’re my friend and I get to set the tone but I’ve had several people ask me what’s going on already. I can’t lie if I don’t know what I’m lying about. I refuse to.”

Amelia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “I can’t,” she whispered. 

“So we just have to deal with all the crap too but don’t get to know anything?” Kayla raised her eyebrows. “We’re associated with you whether you like it or not so we’re going to be dealing with it too. I know none of this is your fault, but isn’t it our right to know?”

“Don’t try to manipulate me,” Amelia shot back. 

“I’m not manipulating you. This is the truth. The younger kids who are genuinely scared of you because of what the Prophet is saying will be coming to us,” Replied Kayla just as quickly.

Scarlett shrugged apologetically, “You know she’s right, Millie. You’re clearly holding onto something. We’re dealing with the fallout as much as you are. It’s easy to lie for a friend when they're being honest with you and you know why it’s the right thing. Right now we don’t even know if lying would be the right thing.”

There was silence in the room. Distant chatter echoed through the gap under their closed dormitory door. 

Amelia reached for her wand in the pocket of her bathrobe, pointing it at Kayla's royal blue curtains and cast, “ _ muffliato _ .” She took her time sliding her wand back into place, then looked up at the girls. 

She spoke carefully, “This does not leave this room. It doesn’t get told to your partners, there’s no whisper to a portrait, you don’t even accidentally let it slip to a random rock. Walls have ears. Is that very clear?” Kayla and Scarlett nodded. “If this does get out right now, someone who has been like a dad to me goes to Azkaban for life and my mum and all of her friends are in hearings for disrupting the Peace Treaty. I need you to swear on it.” 

“I swear I won’t speak of it,” said Kayla.

“Yeah,” Scarlett agreed. “We love you too much.” 

“Ok,” Amelia said, then took a sharp intake of breath, trying to prepare herself. “Yes, it’s real but it’s nothing like the papers say.”

“What is it like?” Scarlett asked. 

“I don’t think I want to talk about that,” Amelia replied. “It just makes me feel safe, loved and honestly important.” 

“So what’s the point then?” Scarlett’s investigative nature was kicking in at the thought of all this new information. 

“It’s-” Amelia paused for a moment. “It’s more of a social club than anything. But the group is ancient. It could be powerful but nobody is trying to make it so.” 

Kayla frowned. “So it sort of makes sense that the Ministry is worried?”

Amelia shook her head. “We definitely have more to be worried about from them than they do from us. I swear we’re not actually doing anything wrong.”

“Maybe there’s more for another day,” Bella jumped in, saving Amelia from winding herself up too much. “I certainly appreciate what you’ve said, Millie. It must be so stressful right now with Nott being on trial.” 

“The justice system is fucked,” Kayla said, nodding. “It’s archaic and Granger has done some amazing work for us muggle-borns but it doesn’t protect criminals with less than major crimes. I didn’t ever doubt that the Sacred-Twenty Eight existed, by the way and I know you want it to be a secret, so I’ll keep defending you to the end of the Earth. I appreciate the honesty, love. I don’t know what the Ministry is so afraid of. If there was going to be trouble, it would’ve happened already.” 

Amelia smiled. “Thank you. Really.” 

“The Ministry needs a common enemy to keep their people in check. We’re here for you,” said Scarlett. “We’ve always got alcohol to keep your mind at ease. And  _ Owl Post _ will remain a Sacred Twenty-Eight free publication until I get express permission from you and everyone else. I fully appreciate the scale of the issues right now and with the press being how it is, it’s impossible to see what's right or wrong. And if you choose to marry Gintas Yaxley, I would be at the wedding.”

“Thanks, Scarlett.” Amelia was truly grateful to have such a smart group of people in her life that could give her perspective. “But no way. Gintas and I will not be hooking up anytime soon. We had to do a waltz to appease our parents over the summer and I felt strangely dirty for several days after.”

“Gintas is basically your brother. It’s disgusting,” Bella agreed.

“You know, the Blacks were into incest, are you meant to be too?” Kayla laughed. “Maybe they brought you up so close to try to give you the kink.”

“I will throw up your lovely drink,” Amelia warned. 

“You would never waste it!” replied Kayla, leaning back against her pillows. “I’m so glad to be back. I love my parents but being the only witch in the house is tiring sometimes.” 

Scarlett frowned. “Really?”

“You have no idea,” said Kayla, animatedly. “If something needs cleaning, fixing, locking, unlocking, lifting, moving or changing in any way, I am called upon. It’s not like I’m going to run out of magic but sometimes I want to sit down.” 

“Sounds like fun though. Escaping to a whole different world,” Amelia said dreamily. “I need to pee already, how annoying.”

“Don’t break the seal, Millie!” Scarlett warned. 

“That’s bullshit, Scar,” Kayla remarked.

Amelia jumped up. “I’ll be back in a second. I’ll report with any fun bathroom changes!” 

The bathroom was empty by the time Amelia entered the room. Shower cubicles lined the back wall, with toilet stalls to the left and ornate sinks with mirrors opposite. She slipped into the furthest stall and pushed the door closed most of the way, not bothering to lock it. Sitting down she leant back, eyes unfocused, feeling a warm alcohol buzz flowing through her. She felt relieved that she didn’t have to hide as much from her roommates any longer, although some Sacred details would remain firmly between her and other family members for now. 

Amelia noticed a small glow from the ceiling, bringing her back into the present. That was new. She had stared up at this ceiling for hours in the past few years; for particularly lengthy periods while trying to figure out how to use her first tampon and during the great Hogwarts stomach bug of 2018. It had definitely always been a plain, stone ceiling. She squinted, trying to bring the shape into focus. It was a drawing. It looked a bit like a fish that had been drawn by somebody who couldn’t draw very well. There was another glowing straight line just underneath its tail. Amelia had no idea what it was doing there but strange things often appeared at Hogwarts, that was part of the fun of it. 

Instead of heading straight back to Kayla’s bed when she was done, she poked her head around their door. “Girls, I report a bathroom change,” she announced, hearing the girls footsteps approach. 

Bella reached her first, “In all of our seven years, nothing exciting has ever happened in our bathroom except the great stomach flu of 2018. What is it?”

Amelia shrugged, leading them into the bathroom, “I think it’s a drawing. Maybe a rune but I’ll need your help there, Bella. I’ve got no idea about runes.” 

They looked up at the ceiling, squinting. 

“What the fuck, it’s gone,” Amelia proclaimed. “I swear there was this golden fish up there!” She pointed to the spot, looking around to see if it had moved somewhere. 

“Was it moving when you looked at it?” Scarlett queried, eyes scanning the spot.

“No. It was still. That’s so weird. It was tiny but I’m not drunk enough to be hallucinating,” Amelia said quietly. 

“No, you’re not. Maybe it’s some weird Hogwarts thing?” Kayla suggested. 

Bella nodded, “What did it look like? Just a little golden fish?” 

“Yeah. With a line to the side of the tail. I’ll check Hogwarts, A History tomorrow for fish appearances, I guess,” Amelia joked. “I definitely can’t see it anymore, anyone else?” 

The girls shook their heads.

“Back to my bed?” Kayla asked. “A few more drinks and summer gossip?” 

“Absolutely,” Scarlett agreed, leaving the room with Kayla. 

Bella held back and grabbed Amelia’s hand. “Are you ok, Millie?’ 

“I think so,” Amelia replied, forcing her head to turn towards her best friend. “I just hope it reappears and I can prove my sanity.” 

Bella giggled. “Nobody in this tower is sane. That’s why we do well here.” 

“Happy to be home?” Amelia smiled, allowing Bella to pull her back to their dorm. 

Bella nodded. “I’m so excited to make amazing memories this year.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A new chapter will be added weekly, every Monday and articles will be posted across the week.
> 
> I'm attempting to knock this out during JulNo, so updates might be sporadic.


End file.
